Predictable
by The Century Child
Summary: Yaoi! KxH Songfic: Hiei misses yet another date, and Kurama decides it's time to do something, as terrible as it is...


Konnichi-wa! I decided to take Loki's advice and revise this! This is my lil one shot, so don't hurt me if you don't see any more chapters! -Hides-

--------

****

**Something isn't right  
I can feel it again, feel it again  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting...  
Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why  
I let you in**

Kurama blinked and looked around. He knew he was in the right place; they had agreed to meet in the deep part of the forest. The large green eyes closed, and Kurama remembered himself standing, alone, in that same spot, for the same reason, time after time. Hiei had promised him so many times... He would probably tell him that Mukuro called him at the last minute again. Kurama sat down on the ground and asked himself why he had even accepted Hiei in the first place. The little youkai had been so alluring; Kurama was drawn. Hiei had returned the feeling. The two had been very close for a long time, but lately Hiei had seemed distant... He wasn't keeping many of his promises and rarely talked to the youko.

**I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)**

The beautiful fox's eyes watered slightly as he remembered all the hints he had received from Hiei. All the questions that weren't answered, the promises broken... Kurama knew exactly what was happening.

**So take your empty words, your broken promises  
And all the time you stole 'cause I am done with this.  
I can give it away, give it away  
I'm doin' everything I should've  
And now I'm makin' a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me.  
I don't need anything**

Kurama entered his room and saw the black figure on his windowsill. He felt the hurt anger inside him as Hiei turned around. The youko held his hand up when Hiei opened his mouth. "It's not necessary, Hiei," he said quietly. "I know. And I have a solution."

"Hm?" Hiei attempted to show no emotion. He feared Kurama's next words.

"It's... it's time. Time for you... to go." Kurama tried his hardest not to cry, but one tear fell onto his cheek. He quickly turned his head away, hoping his hair hid his face from his lover. "You... don't want... to stay anyway," he continued sorrowfully.

"I... kitsune..." Hiei didn't know what to say. He was in shock. He knew he should leave Kurama in peace, but he wanted to let his youko know the truth... He wasn't sure what Kurama would make of it, though. He decided against it and jumped from the window, hearing a quiet sob as he landed smoothly on the ground.

**Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never! Never! Never! Never!!!**

Kurama sat in his room in the dark. He had been too preoccupied to turn the lights on, too preoccupied to do anything that day. Hiei had been on his mind all day, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of him. He didn't want to, to be perfectly honest. It had been exactly a month since he had seen his youkai jump out the window away from him. He wondered if the cute little demon would return tonight. He shook his head suddenly. "Not coming back," he whispered to himself. He remembered Saya, whom he had told today that he couldn't go out with her because he was "too busy." He had always liked Saya very well, but he turned her down. Because of Hiei. All the dreams he had had about Hiei coming back, all the hours he spent looking out his window for the familiar black cloak, all of it was for nothing, and he knew it. He knew Hiei had too much pride to come and apologize or try to work things out. The youko wondered if Hiei even wanted to. He doubted it. He stood and turned on the lights, as if signaling the end.

--------

Please tell me what ya think! Pleeeeease?


End file.
